


A Cure

by LetoaSai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Law is no stranger to sleepless nights, but that doesn't mean he enjoys it. He never would have guessed in a million years that his cure was as simple as cuddles.





	A Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

Law groaned, rolling onto his left side for what had to be the ninth time. It had been a horrible pattern he couldn’t get rid of. He’d go to bed on his stomach, switch to his side, his back, his other side, repeat. All while glancing at the clock to watch the time tick by. He tried not to, but those glowing numbers taunted him. 

It read 1:07 a.m. which wasn’t terribly late, but he’d gone to bed just after ten hoping to actually get some sleep. Instead he only spent three hours tossing and turning with sleep unable to penetrate his own exhaustion. He was so tired but couldn’t fade off to dreams. 

This wasn’t even a new problem, but classes had been kicking his ass. If he wasn’t so hell bent on being a doctor then he might have had a lighter workload but he was. Being premed was hard enough but his aspirations had always lead him to the operating room. He was going to be a surgeon, sleepless nights be damned. 

He rolled onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling. He’d tried everything. He’d lowered the temperature in the apartment and tried to go to bed early. 

He didn’t drink caffeine after dinner and he’d given mediation a try. He tried breathing techniques and putting on quiet music. He’d even gone as far as reading from his textbooks before bed. Nothing worked. 

Nothing damn it. He desperately needed the rest. His normal, less than warm disposition was largely affected by a lack of sleep that had him down right cranky. Without a single word crowds would part from him to get away. Apparently his resting bitch face was cause for concern. 

Law rolled over onto his other side and sighed. He needed to sleep… 

1:09 a.m. 

He could hear talking out in the living room and groaned. Did they never shut up? He would easily admit that Sanji was a nearly perfect roommate. He was polite and well mannered. He picked up after himself and practiced all proper hygiene routines. 

When Sanji had first approached him about the empty room in his apartment he had begged for Law to take him in. He paid his half of the rent on time every month and had offered to do all of the cooking. 

It seemed like a good deal, but Law had neglected to ask why he needed a new place to live so suddenly. He should have asked. 

As it turns out, Sanji had been living with two of his friends. Idiotic slobs that could barely take care of themselves and the environment was driving Sanji up a wall. Even if he had known, Law would have sympathized. 

What he did not count on were those friends coming in and out of his apartment like it was their due. Sanji still cooked for them, but he often took it down the hall to their own apartment. Other times Law found them at his table, begging for food. He couldn't believe they were trying to pass themselves off as adults. 

The first month he’d been furious. The second, irritable. The third he’s sadly drifted into indifferent. Whenever he came home there were fifty-fifty odds that his apartment was already occupied. The idiots didn’t even have a key so he didn’t know how they got in. He’d stopped caring. 

Now they all sat in the living room, playing video games and laughing over stupid things. Law wasn’t actively listening but he could still tell when one of them was talking. They were probably eating a midnight snack and playing a game online with other people. They didn’t care if they had to get up in five hours to get ready for their first class. They didn’t care if they just missed that morning class altogether. 

Law kicked the blankets off of him of him and got up. Logically he knew it wasn’t their noise keeping him awake, but it didn’t matter. They’d picked the wrong night for this shit. He went to his door in only his underwear, so far past caring. The living room was dark, the frantic lights from the TV splashing colors across the room. 

Sanji and Zoro sat on the couch a little too close to each other. Neither was ready to talk about things like feelings but that didn’t mean Law was stupid enough to not see it. Luffy sat on the floor, laughing at something on the screen. He and Zoro were the ones with controllers in hand but Luffy was the one to look up when Law appeared. 

“Torao!” 

Law felt his jaw tense. “Do you three morons know what time it is? I don’t give a fuck if you three flunk out but i actually have a midterm in the morning. Shut the fuck up, and go to bed.” 

He watched them wince, all three looking contrite and he barely heard Sanji offering an apology for the noise before he turned around and slammed his door shut again. It was petty, but he was tired. 

He loved sleep, he loved it so much but for whatever reason he couldn’t have it. He could never wrap his arms around it. He wanted to dream and wake up well rested. It really wasn't fair.

Law crawled into bed and laid flat on his stomach with his face buried into his pillow. He started counting by three’s just to see if he could tired his brain out. It didn’t work. He’d gotten to three hundred and twelve when his door popped open and shut softly again a second later. He fought a groan but really shouldn’t have been surprised. He’d stopped being surprised. 

His covers were lifted and a body slid under them, not just beside him, but on top of him. Luffy nestled on top of his back, legs wrapped around his hips and cheek pressed against his shoulder. 

“I told you to go to bed.” Law muttered. 

“You did. I am.” Luffy said, wiggling until his hands were underneath Law’s torso. “I’m gonna sleep here again, kay?” 

Law grunted and let out a soft sigh. 

It had only been a few weeks after meeting Luffy that this strange arrangement had started. Luffy had come for dinner and fallen asleep on their couch with an ease that had left Law envious. Law had stayed up late to study and had ended up being the one to find Luffy crying in his sleep. It was that same night that Law found out Luffy’s older brother had been in an accident earlier that day. He was still in a coma and Luffy couldn’t head home until that weekend. 

Law had crouched beside the couch, stroking his hair until he’d woken up from his nightmare and then put luffy to bed in his room. It seemed like the kind thing to do at the time. He didn’t expect Luffy to break into his apartment, and thus his bedroom every time he had a nightmare afterwards. 

He was a cuddler, and Law always woke to find them in some ridiculous position that usually involved Luffy wrapped around him like an octopus. That however, came second to the realization that he had _woken up_ that way. Meaning he'd actually fallen asleep. Every time Luffy was beside him in bed, he drifted off like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Law glanced at his bedside table. 1:18 a.m. 

“Stop looking at it.” Luffy muttered, already sounding drowsy against Law’s ear. It was stupidly appealing. “You gotta get up soon.” 

Law hummed, relaxing under the weight now on top of him. Really Luffy didn’t weigh that much and he was like a heavy, heated blanket. A magic cure for his insomnia. It was nice…

Law had begun to suspect that Luffy liked the company when he slept but as far as he knew, he only climbed into bed with Law. Had he been more awake he’d have probably been jealous at having the share Luffy with anyone else. Did he? Luffy probably would have said if that was the case. 

His breathing evened out and he didn’t even mind Luffy nuzzling against him anymore. That was nice too. He felt a kiss brushed against his neck and didn’t even care that his lips stretched into a smile. 

“Night Torao.” Luffy whispered. 

One morning when Law was actually well rested he might connect the dots that it _meant something_ for the best nights of sleep he ever got coinciding with a clingy intruder that had long stopped being an intruder. He might even figure out that Luffy had been calling him his boyfriend for weeks. 

“Night Luffy-ya,” he slurred, sleep already taking him.


End file.
